


Never done that before

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: Illogical Husbands - Freeform, IllogicalWeek2019, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: #IllogicalWeek2019 day 5 : Job switch#Illogical Husbands





	Never done that before

"You can't be serious." 

"Oh I totally am." Bill replied with a serious tone.

"I won't be able to keep a straight face."

"Of course you can. And even if you break character, so what?"

Alec stared at him. He took a deep breath and finally agreed. "Alright, let's do this."

Bill gave him a kiss on the nose. "I don't mind if you don't want to. It was just a suggestion."

"No I want this. It's just... I think I'm gonna be a little embarassed to act on a role." he admitted softly.

"What? It's just the two of us. No one is judging anyone. If we mess this up we'll just laugh it off. Okay?"

"Okay. " he gave him a smile and pressed a sweet kiss on his lips. 

During the time they were together they had never tried roleplaying in sex. And today Bill had the idea that they should act like they switced jobs. Alec would be a doctor. Bill would be a detective.

"Hello dr. Hardy, I would like to speak with you, if you have some time."

Bill had a sexy smile on his face and Alec thought that this wasn't such a bad idea after all. 

"Of course sir. Please sit. What is it about?" 

"It's about the murder of that 45-year-old lawyer that lived in your building. I would like to ask you some questions." Alec was impressed by how seriously Bill had taken his role. And was also already a little aroused. Imagining Bill doing his job really excited him for some reason. 

"Go on." he said raising his brow. 

"Where were you last night around 11pm to 1am?" 

"I was at my office. Working on my research."

"Were you alone? Can anyone confirm it?"

"No I was completely alone. It was pretty late." 

"You must be very dedicated in order to work that late." He had such a smug face. It made him feel frustrated but mostly it made him want to grab him and pin him on a wall. 

"I am." Alec was starting to lose himself in the role. 

"What do you study?" 

"Sex." 

"I'm sorry?" 

"My research is about sex. I'm very passionate about it and I work really hard. That's why I stay up working until late." 

"Is that right?" Bill's voice had turned really seductive. "You still have no evidence though." 

"I can convince you if you want. Show you how dedicated I am to my research." 

"And how will you do that?" He sounded almost breathless and Alec got even more aroused. 

He got up and walked slowly towards Bill without breaking eye contact. He stood in front of him and leaned towards him while putting his hands on each side of the chair. They were inches apart now. 

"I can show you what I've learnt. I can make you feel really good detective." Alec was staring at his lips. 

Bill caught his mouth with his own as if he couldn't hold himself anymore. 

He got up and they immediately started taking off their clothes in between heated kisses. 

"Here on the desk." Bill whispered and Alec knew already that they would do this roleplay thing again very soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
